The use of inkjet printing in offices and homes has grown dramatically in recent years. The growth can be attributed to drastic reductions in cost of inkjet printers and substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality. While the print quality has improved drastically, research and development efforts continue toward further improving the print quality to achieve images having photographic quality. A photographic quality image includes saturated colors, high gloss and gloss uniformity, freedom of grain and coalescence, and a high degree of permanence. To achieve photographic image quality, the print medium must be fast drying and resist smearing, air, light, and moisture. In addition, the print medium should provide good color fidelity and high image resolution.
Print media that are capable of producing images having photographic image quality are typically categorized into two groups: porous media and swellable media. Porous media generally have an ink-receiving layer that is formed from porous, inorganic particles bound with a polymer binder. An ink-jet ink is absorbed into the pores of the inorganic particles and the colorant is fixed by mordants incorporated in the ink-receiving layer or by the surface of the inorganic particles.
In swellable media, the ink-receiving layer is a continuous layer of a swellable, polymer matrix. When the inkjet ink is applied, the inkjet ink is absorbed by swelling of the polymer matrix and the colorant is immobilized inside the continuous layer.